Tallest Red time
by izfan26
Summary: Fionna and the prince come across Red in a broken voot, and Red switches places with the prince. while he's the prince, he abuses Fionna. PGxFionna, FionnaxMarshall lee, abuse
1. Chapter 1: walking

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TALLEST OR ANY OF THE ADVENTURE TIME GEDER BENDER CHARACTERS. THERE. THAT IS ALL. NOW, PLEASE R&R!**_

"Doo dee doo dee doo," Fionna sang happily as she and prince Gumball walked together through the land of Aaa. "Tra la la, tra la la, walking with the prince, tra la la!" her songs always made PG smile. "oh, you are adorable, Fionna." The prince chuckled. But, their laughter was interrupted by a large, flaming object screaming across the sky, coming within inches of incinerating/squashing Fionna. "what was that?" she asked him "Irkens." He answered his face grave. He had had an experience with Irkens years back. His mother's broken, bloody, and battered face flashed in his mind. "and there's bound to be more." That is when the Irken stepped out of its' ship. Prince Gumball immediately recognized it. This was the Irken that caused him all that pain (he absent-mindedly rubbed the arm his father had loved to punch) this was the Irken that had cost him his mother. This was the Irken… the Irken named Tallest Red. He looked up and saw Fionna clinging to PG and PG with pink liquid emerging from his eyes and streaming down his face. He immediately recognized the 18-year-old and had a flash image of the same crying 8-year-old prince. "ah, hello, Prince Blowpop." "it's Prince **GUMBALL!**" he shouted, tasting something sweet and salty. He realized he was swallowing his own tears. "why are you here?" Fionna snapped, seeing that hr prince was in pain. "well, little girl, my Voot Runner appears to have crashed on your filthy rock that each and every human is forced to call home." "first of all, there is ONE human on earth, Fionna." Gumball said with a sneer. "second of all," chimed in Fionna "I'm no little girl! I'm a heroin!" the Irken laughed. "little girl, do you mind if I have a second alone with the prince?" Fionna was about to snap, and scream, "**IT'S ALIEN FIGHTING TIME!**" but, the prince put a hand on her shoulder, and nodded for her to go away. She walked behind the hill they had just walked over when she was almost creamed by the aliens' ship. "look, Prince Blowpop-" "gumball." "-whatever. I know you're good at fixing things, and my ship is broken…" "you want ME, the boy who's mother you killed to fix your ship?" "well, yes. Will you do it?" Gumball thought for a while. Help the creature that took the life of the woman who gave life to him? Well, the more he helped him, the sooner he was gone. "fine." He agreed. "Good." Tallest Red said with a smirk, before pulling out a small machine that kind of looked like BEMO. "What's that?" Gumball asked. Red grinned evilly, squinting so hard, his eyes looked like slits. "You'll see." He grinned, pushing a button. There was a loud buzzing, a girlish scream (Gumball screams like a girl), and a bright flash of light. Then, it was over. Gumball looked down at his hands, only to find that they weren't his hands! Come to think of it, this wasn't his body! _Who am I? _The prince asked himself. He looked up to where the alien would've been, only to see his body, smirking at him! As if he heard his thoughts, Red laughed, and answered, "You are me. Now, you have PAK knowledge on how to fix my ship. Just ask it any question starting with the word question." So, he asked a question in the point of view of the tallest. _Question; where was I before my ship crashed?_ A robotic voice answered, "You were flying upward, looking for the place humans call heaven. You hoped to find the prince's mother."  The prince didn't believe this. "FIONNA!" screeched he who was no longer tallest Red. Fionna, having no idea this wasn't the prince in his body, came up to him with a stupid, loving, happy grin. Probably one of her last for what seemed like forever. "Yeah, PG?" he didn't answer. He just grabbed her by the arm in an iron death grip. "PG! Let go! You're creaming my arm!" he heard her. He just pulled hard on her arm to signal he wanted to go. "I'll take the girl home. You take the Voot Runner to my lab." The Prince who was no longer the prince gathered the runner in the carrier he had in his PAK. "Treat her right!" he called after the boy made of gum and the girl. But, he didn't know that Irkens have their own idea of what's wrong and what's right.

_What's the deal with PG?_ Thought Fionna as she was lugged along hard enough to tear away and liquefy her arm. _I can't tell if he's messing with me, or… or what?_ "Keep up, you worthless girl!" he snarled at her. She not only caught up, she pulled close to him so he didn't yank her arm off. "PG, I-" that brought Prince Gumball to a dead stop. He yanked her into his face "you will NOT call me "PG", understand? You will call me "your highness." GOT IT?" his nail dug into her cheek, causing her a cabbage of pain "yes…" she whimpered "yes **what?**" "Y-yes your highness." She sobbed. "Good. Now, GET INSIDE, AND GO TO YOUR TOWER, WOMAN!" he threw her inside, where she scurried upstairs. "And I'll see if I feel like feeding you!" she heard, through the pounding of her heart. She rushed into her posh bedroom, and locked the door. "Hm? Fionna, what's up, girl? What happened to your face?" Cake asked, as she woke from a peaceful slumber on the queen-sized round mattress. Knowing what he who was no longer the prince would do if he found out she had told ANYONE, even Cake about her predicament, Fionna started to cry. "Why is the door locked? What if the prince wants to come in?" Fionna grabbed her cat, and pulled her into her arms. "That's what I'm trying to prevent, Cake. He gave me this scratch. And, from what he's acting like, I can tell there's more to come. Cake, I think there's a word for when a guy hits a younger girl, but, I forget it." "Abuse." Cake whispered under her breath. "Huh?" "That's what it's called, Fionna. Abuse. There's child abuse, and there's spousal abuse. Considering you're thirteen and he's eighteen, I'd call this child abuse." The two heard the door knob jiggle, then a loud banging and he who was no longer the tallest scream, "**FIONNA! ****OPEN THE DOOR!**" not wanting Cake to get hurt, Fionna hid the cat under her bed, and opened the door. "Yes, your highness?" she whimpered. "I decided to feed you." He sneered, throwing a bowl of taffy on the floor. "But, before I let you have it…" he pulled a stick out from behind his back, and started hitting Fionna with it, laughing as he did so. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Your highness, stop it! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Please! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Why are you doing this to me?" he who was no longer tallest red laughed at the sweet, sniveling, sobbing, begging girl. Finally tiring of the beating, he picked up his stick, and left her to cry, and look at her bruises. Cake came out from under the bed. "Child abuse." She said, gravely. "Definitely child abuse." The two girls picked the taffy out of the push pink carpet, and ate the fuzziest pieces first, wanting to make it last as long as they could. After all, they had no clue when they'd be eating next, if at all. "Well, he won't do this forever, right? He loves me! He does! We're best friends!" Cake shook her head gravely. "I don't know. I'm going to steal some pies on windowsills. You go into the bathroom, and wash off your wounds." Fiona took off her pink ball gown, leaving her in her black bra and panties. She dabbed her wounds with some water, and changed into a red plaid shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers, not knowing when she'd feel good enough to wear her dress again. "But, its ok, because I love you, PG. you're my best friend, even though you don't act like it. I may not know when you'll act like it again, but, you care about me, and I care about you." He who was no longer the tallest walked in, and smacked her upside her head. "Well, I love you."


	2. Chapter 2: please

_**DISCLAIMER: IOWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA. THAT IS ALL.**_

"SHUT UP, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF IRK!" screamed he who was no longer

almighty tallest (more like almighty jerk face) red, as he brought a belt (not his!) down

onto the little trembling thirteen year old girl. "Next time I say shut up, I MEAN SHUT

UP! YOU FEEL ME?" "Please…" she begged, lifting a near broken hand "stop…"

"DIDN'T I JUST SAY SHUT YOUR TRAP?" he never grew bored of the sound pain

made. It felt good that the prince would take the heat for this. "NOW, GO UPSTAIRS,

AND SHOVE YOUR HEAD THROUGH THE WALL!" not wanting to kill herself, but

not wanting to disobey her prince, got up. "Yes…" "Yes **WHAT?**" "Yes… your

highness." She got up, and shoved her head through a wall. She used a statue of herself to

hide it. _I looked so happy._ She thought. "GO UPSTAIRS! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT,

YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS, HORRIBLE GIRL!" Fionna dashed away, and up

several flights of stairs. Never, in a million years, EVER did she dream she'd be running

AWAY from Prince Gumball. Never. She found it difficult to run through the blur of

tears and the beating of her heart, trying to pump what little blood she had left in her

body. She raced up into her room, knowing better than to lock it, she got an extra forty

whacks for doing that (yes, she had been counting) and tossed herself onto her posh bed,

throwing Cake across the room. "Whoa, how bad was the beating?" Fionna's answer was

smothered in pillow. "He… he… Prince Gumball hit me with a log turner. Then, the

cutting began." She sniveled, while simultaneously dressing her wounds. "Wow. What

made PG such a jerkwad? Who is he? Well, whatever it is, it's probably all your fault."

She was right. Fionna pictured the conversation when she left;

Red: so, that girl's with you?

Gumball: yeah. She's ok, I guess. But, she *insert name of what she did to deserve this

abuse here*

Red: why don't you abuse her? That'd teach her a lesson she wouldn't soon forget.

Gumball: yeah! FIONNA!

Fionna couldn't bear to watch a second more. Her eyes shot open. "You're right, Cake. I

have to figure out what I did to deserve this. He used to love me. And, who says he

doesn't anymore, but-" "the beatings do." Cake answered with sass. Then, it hit her; _he _

_truly doesn't he didn't love me to begin with. He probably just proposed to me so he _

_could hurt me every day forever. He didn't care at all. He has no use for me but so he can _

_do this to me. But, my only question is, Prince, why? What am I doing to deserve this? _

_Why don't you care anymore? PG, I'm sorry._ A banging at the door. "It's open!" Cake

called to he who was no longer tallest red. He burst into the room, a large stick in his

hands. "Fionna, assure my people you're okay!" but-but, I'm not okay." She sniveled.

"**WHAT?**" he who was no longer Tallest Red scolded. He grabbed Fionna's plaid shirt,

and two streams of tears rand down her face from her lovely blue eyes. "I mean yes sir."

She wailed. She stepped out onto her balcony, and assured the candy people that nothing

was wrong. That the screams of pain that they had heard were all in their heads. No one

asked how she knew they were screams of pain. No one asked why the princess was

covered in bruises. No one asked, no one cared. He who was no longer the prince pulled

her back inside. "will you please… love me again?" he who was no longer tallest red

threw his head back and laughed, and laughed, and laughed. He, let's see he who is no longer the prince's POV

PG's POV

Well, I've been working in a soundproof lab with no word on how Fionna's doing. Wish

someone would tell me. Oh, well.


	3. Chapter 3: she gets out

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIONNA, THE ICE QUEEN, PRINCE GUMBALL, TALLEST RED, ETCETERA, ETCETERA, ETCETERA. NOW, R&R!**_

Fionna's POV

It had been three agonizing weeks since my last meal. Why was my prince treating me this way? I loved him very much, but, he didn't seem to love me back anymore. What had I do to deserve this? PG,… I'm sorry… well, I didn't think I could last one more day. That is, if it was day. (I really wished I had a watch. I couldn't tell what time it was exactly if I wanted to.) So, I crept out into the darkness of the castle. Now, I was CERTAIN it was night. I passed the room where my prince charming… what? Slept? Waited? Well, never mind that now. I needed to get some food. I crept a few steps, almost got caught by some guards, and made it into the brightly lit foyer. Finally, I made it to the fridge. Taffy. Pretty much all he let the help eat, and I was sure he wouldn't mind it if a piece or two was gone. I tried my best to eat quietly, but, I was so hungry, I made some noises. But, I stopped like a deer in the headlights when I heard footsteps. Unable to move, unable to think, unable to BREATHE, I stared at the door. "So, eating food, are we, worthless girl? What did I tell you about eating! Didn't you hear me when I said no food? Don't even answer! I also said no talking!" he wasn't in his pajamas. I guess it was the room where he waited. But, it didn't matter, because he brought down a bubblegum fist onto my awesome head. "You worthless stupid girl!" he smacked my face. I missed my hat. It normally protected me from danger, but, the prince made me take it off because he said princesses only wore crowns, no bunny ears. So, he continued to beat me. Every part of me was screaming, "fight back! Fight back!" but, I couldn't. I loved him, and never wanted to hurt him. "I'M SORRY!" I wailed. But, it was too late. He grabbed a peppermint knife, and stabbed my shoulder. A piece of peppermint came loose, and fell on my shirt. I clutched y shoulder in pain as I ran from him. I rushed upstairs to my tower, despite my wound, and locked the door. "Cake!" I cried out, clutching my bloody shoulder. "Huh? What? Why?" "Look at my shoulder. That's why. Now, get out the window, and I'll climb on your back." So, that's what she did. I grabbed my backpack, tore off my shirt, and wrapped up my wound. Once it was secure, I jumped on Cakes back, and we ran off. But, I heard the prince on the balcony screaming, "**FIONNA! I WLL FIND YOU, FIONNA! I WILL SEARCH THE DARKEST CORNERS OF THE UNIVERSE TO HUNT YOU DOWN! ****AND! I! WILL! FIND! YOU!**" I started to wail. I knew he would offer cash money to anyone who gave me back, and I just couldn't go back to him. Now, I had more enemies than allies. If the candy people cared this much about what the prince had to say this much, then I had to find Marshal Lee and hope that he didn't.

Ice queens POV

"Oh, boys," I called to my ice cell full of princes "I know deep down, one of you wants to ice me." I stepped out in a bikini "so, who's it gonna be?" before any of them could answer, and I know they wanted to, I heard crying outside. I threw o my blue robe, and stepped outside to see who it was. "Fionna? Look, I don't even have Gumball. So, why don't you and your stupid cat go away?" then, I noticed her injuries. It was as if someone had stabbed her. She was also covered in bruises. I don't know why, but, I lifted the tiny, shriveled girl, and brought her inside. I laid her down on the couch, and tried to figure out who she was running from, and where she was going. She had passed out from all that crying, and I found Cake in her backpack. So, I decided to read her memories. A rose, no, a baby stuck to a leaf, no, a peppermint knife, considering the stab wound on her shoulder, I guessed this was it. So, I walked through the door, and watched something I wished I hadn't. Prince Gumball hurting Fionna, and Fionna begging for her life. Why didn't she tell anyone about this? "Because I didn't want people to know about it. I love the prince." I turned around. It was Fionna. She was here too. "I want to reflect on all my memories to see what I did to deserve these beatings. But, hey, when you finish up here…" she was quiet for a long time "… you could take me to Marshal Lee? Or at least protect me from the prince until I can get far enough away from him?" I was shocked! She wanted me, the ice queen, she who was drenched in so much freezing evil the coldness blessed me with its powers, to make sure she got to her safe place without getting caught. At first, I wanted to shriek, "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! IF ANYTHING, I'D TELL THE PRINCE WHERE YOU WERE!" but, I looked back at the memory that kept repeating and repeating itself. So, losing complete logical contact with myself, I said, "oh, sure, Fionna. You can count on me." She smiled and said, "Ice queen, I think I'd like to wake up now." "Of course." And, with that we were back in the ice castle. That's when penguins started rushing in. "**FIONNA!**" screamed the prince. "Fionna, Cake, get out of here! We'll fend him off as long as we can!" Fionna jumped on Cake, and the two were off like a shot. "Penguins!" I called to my semi-aquatic artic bird minions. "Form penguin-wall!" penguins grabbed flippers, hopped on one another, and, before anyone knew it, the entire castle was blocked off by penguins. I watched as the prince grew closer, melting the snow as he walked. "Wow, she made him mad!" I exclaimed. But, my penguins, even Gertrude fended him off. I named Gertrude when I thought he was a girl. I watched through the back window as Cake ran off, the bloody girl on her back. "Hurry, foolish child." I whisper under my breath.

Marshal Lee's POV

"Hmm… Orange, Boringe, Soringe, Hippopottamorange… I got it! No, that sucks. That doesn't even sound REMOTELY like orange." If you nutbars haven't figured it out yet, I was trying to think of words that rhyme with orange. Then, I heard a rattling at the door hinge. "Door hinge!" I exclaim, before writing down the word that rhymes with orange, then answering the door. When I opened it, I was appalled and disgusted. Fionna, bloody and tired, not even having proper dressings on her wound, and crying for me to hide her. "Calm down, Fi. Hide you from who?" she wept her answer to me "the prince!" she cried, before collapsing in my arms. I was shocked at her answer. The prince did this to Fionna? Prince Pinky? (Royal interruption: did you just call me Prince Pinky?) Anyway, I took the shirt off Fionna's arm, and revealed a puckered wound, finding the type of knife that was used to do this, a peppermint knife. "Alexis, bring daddy the first-aid kit." "Yes, sir." Such a distinguished little vampire princess. She obediently brought the white box to me, as I asked. "Good girl," I praise "now, go terrorize innocent mortals." Wow. I'm the only parent I know who would tell his daughter that. So, I proceeded to dress Fionna's wounds. I yanked hard on the wound, and Fionna yelled out in agony. "Calm down," I say, coolly "hold still, you wuss." I got closer to her, and continued to yank. She winced in pain as I did this. "So, why did prince Pinky do this to you?" "I tried to get food." "Wow. Who knew Pinky could be abusive?" "Could you not call him Pinky? I'd be happy if you just called him the Prince from hell. And, I deserved it. It's all my fault." I was shocked and angry that she thought that. "WHO told you that?" "Cake." I kept trying not to glare evilly at Cake _for Fionna, for Fionna, for Fionna!_ "Fionna," I said "it's no way your fault the prince from hell beats you. No way." We stayed on that couch together for a long time. I didn't feel like floating.


End file.
